lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Lord of the Rings: The Video Game (Party Inc.) (Handheld Version)
"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." -The Game's Official Tagline. This game will feature levels going through Frodo Baggins' quest to destroy the One Ring. It is ported from the Console version (Link:Coming Soon!) and is downsized for 3DS, 2DS, and PSVita. 'HUB:' The HUB of this game will be similar to LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean or LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 or 5-7, as you can travel to many memorable locations of Middle-Earth (that are downsized for obvious reasons). *'Arnor' **'Bree-Available from Start (Connects to The Shire-Left and Trollshaws-Right)' ***'The Prancing Pony-Available from Start: Where you select levels from Room doors, and buy characters and hints from the bartender. To access the rest of Middle-Earth, unlock a character with a sword and activate the Sword Switch at the locked door to open it.' ***'Blacksmith's Shop-Available after The Prancing Pony has been opened: Where you go to purchase Mithril Bricks (Extras). They serve the same purpose as Red Bricks and Red Hats from past games.' ***'Buckleberry Ferry-Available after the Prancing Pony has been opened: Where you go to travel to The Shire. To pull the raft, unlock a character with a rope to pull the raft towards you and unlock a character with Super Strength to row the raft.' ***'East Road-Available after the Prancing Pony has been opened: Where you go to travel to Trollshaws. To access the road, unlock a character with acrobatics and Double-Jump on top of the gate blocking it, pulling the gate down.' **'The Shire-Available after traveling from Buckleberry Ferry (Connects to Bree-Right)' ***'Barrow-Downs-Available after The Shire has been unlocked: Serves no purpose except a few LEGO studs.' ***'Hobbiton-Available after The Shire has been unlocked' ****'Bag-End-Available after Hobbiton has been unlocked: Where you can make custom characters (5 in total) To open it, unlock a character with a Bomb and blow up the Mithril Lock on the door.' ****'Farmer Maggot's Field-Available after Hobbiton has been unlocked: Serves no purpose except a few LEGO studs.' **'Trollshaws-Available after traveling from the East Road (Connects to Bree-Left and Rivendell-Right): Serves no purpose except a few LEGO studs and traveling to Rivendell' **'Rivendell-Available after Traveling from Trollshaws (Connects to Trollshaws-Left and The Misty Mountains-Right)' ***'Council Room-Available after Rivendell has been unlocked: Where you can watch cutscenes from one of three Pillars: One for Fellowship, one for Two Towers, and one for Return of the King. To open the door, unlock a small character and crawl through a hatch, then open it from the inside.' ***'Mountain Gateway-Available after Rivendell has been unlocked: Where you go to travel to The Misty Mountains. To open the gate, break the LEGO Morgul lock.' **'The Misty Mountains-Available after Traveling from Mountain Gateway (Connects to Rivendell-Left and Moria-Right)' ***'The Pass of Caradhras-Available after The Misty Mountains have been unlocked: Serves no purpose except for a few LEGO studs and traveling to Moria' **'Moria-Available after Traveling from The Pass of Caradhras (Connects to The Misty Mountains-Left and Amon Hen-Right)' ***'Durin's Door-Available after Moria has been unlocked: For traveling down into the mines of Moria. To open it, solve the Riddle (Speak, friend and enter), by building a LEGO sign that says Mellon.' ****'Mines of Moria-Available after Moria has been unlocked and opening Durin's Door: Where you see the LEGO minikit builds you have unlocked on pillars on the wall.' ***'Grand Gateway-Available after Moria has been unlocked: Where you go to travel to Amon Hen. To open the gate, get 99% completion of the game.' **'Amon Hen-Available after traveling from Grand Gateway (Connects to Moria-Left and Edoras-Right): Where you go to do the Bonus Level. (The Hobbit) This gives you the final 1% percent completion and the final cutscene.' ***'Mountain Path-Available after Amon Hen has been unlocked: Where you go to travel to Rohan. To unlock, fish for a key outside at a LEGO jetty.' *'Rohan (Unlocked after Level 5 has been beaten)' **'Edoras-Available after Rohan has been unlocked (Connects to Amon Hen-Left and Isengard-Right): One of three places to select vehicles to do races in.' ***'Blacksmith Outpost (Available after Edoras has been unlocked): Where you go to purchase Mithril Bricks (Extras). They serve the same purpose as Red Bricks and Red Hats from past games.' **'Isengard-Available after Level 10 has been beaten (Connects to Edoras-Left and Hornburg-Right): Where you can watch cutscenes like the Council Room. Entered by swinging on Acrobatics poles to get to the top where you pull a lever to open the door.' **'Hornburg-Available after Traveling from Isengard (Connects to Isengard-Left and Eastfold-Right' ***'Dunharrow-Available after Hornburg has been unlocked: A camp with some tents and soliders with horses scattered about. Serves no purpose except for a few LEGO studs. There is a mountain wall with cracks in it. Break the cracks with a bomb and it opens up to the gap of Rohan.' ****'Gap of Rohan-Serves no purpose except for a few LEGO studs and traveling to Helm's Deep' ***'Helm's Deep-Available after Traveling from the Gap of Rohan: TBA' 'Levels:' The levels will go from The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, and The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. Characters: